The present invention relates to the treatment of retinal diseases, and in particular, to the treatment of retinal diseases using vision restoration therapy (VRT).
Damage to the visual system, as used herein, is defined as impairment of any structure (or of all structures) involved in the processing of vision. These structures include, but are not restricted to, the nervous system tissue from the level of the retina, including the retina up to the optic nerve and all brain structures involved in process of vision. Such damage leads to visual deficits or even a loss of visual functions, which may lead to partial or more or less complete blindness. This damage may come from many sources and may include damage to the retina. Damage to the retina may be caused by various diseases including, but not limited to, retinal diseases such as glaucoma, age related macula degeneration, or retinitis pigmentosa. The retina may also be damaged by retinal detachment or laser damage. In addition, the retina may become or originate damaged based on inflammation, inherited genetic defects, metabolic issues or other causes. Damage to the retina shall be referred to herein as “retinopathies.”
Retinopathies in general have not been deemed amenable to reversal using the inherent plasticity of the central nervous system (CNS), and only surgical or pharmacological interventions have been considered. That is, damage to the retina, either by disease or other means, typically requires surgery for the patient to have any restoration of vision that may have been lost.